


MLB S3E1 prediction based on the teaser trailer.

by TypoTigress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode 1, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Other, Prediction, Season 3, Spoilers, episode s3e1, my thoughts on what is going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypoTigress/pseuds/TypoTigress
Summary: If you didn't see Catalyst/Mayura, or the Spanish Trailer, turn back now!  Spoilers.  This is a post no one asked for. But I like playing a game where I try to guess exactly how a story is going to go. 9/10 I'm wrong by a million miles, and most often disappointed by the actual result (even with low exceptions cause show writing is so lacking in many areas, [I get it, not every show can be Avatar:LAB.]) but it's still fun to contemplate and see what direction an idea could go. This time however, I'm typing it out and sharing because – HYPE –Going just by our Miraculous Ladybug S3E1 teaser trailer, this is how I think the episode is going to go, and how some narrated scenes play out in my head. Have fun! Or not. Seeing as portions of this made me want to dig my heart out with a spoon I should warn about the angst. But then again, we are talking about G.D. Lila here. That's warning enough.Oh, and FYI, I'm a bit salty, quite sarcastic in a humorous way in this bit, cause I'm trying to logically think as a show writer and not a FanFiction "lets improve this" writer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TL-DR: Marinette pissed Lila off, Lila get akumatized, tries to ruin Marinette's chances with Adrien by pretending to be him. Says mean things to Marinette that make her cry. The akuma then leaves Lila (being a willing tool,) to akumatize Marinette who then runs away successfully and Lila gets re-akumatized because of it. Adrien wakes up to hear he has a double and goes on a man hunt as Chat Noir, helping Marinette get away in the process. Sweet Marichat bro exchange. Lila somehow transforms into Chat Noir, because he classically let his guard down (me:#salty,) but fails to take his ring cause stupid events that make no sense. Fights LB. Fights CN. Loses in end. Maybe admits she's a troll and the reasons why she's the ways she is, starting her path of redemption. After: Adrien and Marinette sort out their differences and hug, friendship restored. Maybe Hawk Moth decided to ditch his new loyal minion cause his selfish needs require Adrien to be the upstanding Agreste, and not a tool to be used by his tools.

Lila is finally 'back' from her world trip and in school for the long term, which causes some mild disorder to their normal seating. Primarily the change though is do to a project where students are pared up, and it is likely Lila simply called first dibs on Adrien. And because Marinette is classically running late to class that day, she's paired up with whoever is remaining towards the end, missing out pairing up with Alya cause, why wouldn't Nino request to pair up with his girlfriend when not his best friend?

 

Chances are quite high that Marinette's jealousy and want to protect her friends unwittingly started a war between herself and Lila, after trying to make it obvious she's a liar via a barrage of questions in front of either a hand full of people, or everyone.

Being easily upset, Lila has summoned Hawk Moth to her side (so to speak,) and has a mission to ruin Marinette. Like everyone but Adrien, she knows Marinette's feelings for the boy, and after gaining her new ability from Hawk Moth, seeks to get Adrien alone.

Being the type of caring and peaceful soul he is, Adrien likely is trying to patch things up between the two girls, saying that even he and Marinette once had a falling out on the first day of school, but she's a very loving and forgiving person, all Lila needed to do was talk with her. He felt sure their differences could be reconciled.

Lila, feigning being touched by his words, goes forth with her plan by using her Chameleon ability disguised as a friendly kiss, stealing his identity and knocking him out cold for a time. Hiding his body the best she could (likely under a bench and under a jacket or something like that,) she goes off looking for Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette," Chameleon said coming up to her. She was talking/ranting with Alya and quickly tried to drop the Lila topic for a happy smile. "Can I talk with you?"

"M-m-me?" She blinks and clears her throat of the frog that seems to have taken permanent residence. "Ah, sure. Wh-what about?"

He just motions for her to follow him, she gets to exchange a optimistic look with Alya before finding a place for them to talk privately. The guise is all to convincing. Perhaps Marinette could find something off with 'him' if she wasn't so caught up with her emotions.

"Oh good, we're alone," he said, only causing her hopes to build up.

"So, uh... what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, managing an actual sentence for once, and even a sweet, possibly flirty smile.

But when he turns to her, the expression he has isn't the friendly one she knew. "I know."

She tenses up, feeling panic prick her and her brain immediately goes between two subjects. "Know... know what..?"

"About your so-called crush on me," he replied coldly and she shrank back some.

"My... I- ahhh... Who- what- ummm..."

"I figured it out after your little fit with Lila. Not cool, Marinette. Not cool."

"I'm- sorry... but.. I can explain... I-"

"Explain? How? You can hardly talk as it is," he said with a scowl.

She shrank more. She never knew he could be this mean. It didn't seem right, but this for sure wasn't a dream.

"And I'm just going to come out now and say it. It's not going to happen," he said with a laugh.

Her eyes locked with his and her heart sank.

"You, me, no. Never. And after seeing what you tried to do to Lila, I don't think I even want you as a friend."

"Adrien! Please, let me explain," she pleaded, taking a step forward and touched his arm. He knocked it away though and glared at her. She backed up some and back up more when he took the step closer.

"No. If there is one thing I learned from modeling..." he took another step, the aggressive behavior caused her to back further away towards the doorway. "...it's that you can't ever trust anyone." He took one more step, that then caused her to bump into the wall and couldn't avoid how close he got. His green eyes burned into hers. "Do us both a favor, Marinette, and don't talk to me again."

The only thing she could do in response was push him and run.

With a smug look, Chameleon watched her trip and bump into people as she tried to find a place to run away to.

_"Effective, Chameleon. But I am not sure I like what it is you are doing with the boy's image."_

"It will be fine, Hawk Moth. Trust me."

And with that, the akuma left Lila's item and flitted off after Marinette.

 

Meanwhile, Plagg had harassed and headbutted Adrien to the point that he finally woke up.

"I think Lila is up to something!" he yelled, Adrien rubbing his head and felt a bit sick.

"What happened..?"

"Well after Lila gave you a smooch, she became you and you took a cat nap."

"What?" Adrien is unsteady still, but he makes his way to the windows of the locker room just in time see himself pull Marinette away from their friends and out of sight. "What is going on... She must have been akumatized! But... why..."

"Kid, I don't know. But this can't be good."

"You're right. We have to put a stop to this, but it won't do for the school to see two Adrien's. Plagg, claws out!"

Now Chat Noir, it was too busy in the school to just walk out of the locker room doors, he went out a window just before someone came in up to the roof. Here he peered down through the skylight unnoticed, trying hard to search for where his clone had gone and using his built-in communicator to reach out to Ladybug.

"Bugaboo, I think we have a situation at the Collège Françoise Dupont. Meet me as soon as you can."

 

Marinette was shattered. She was now hiding in one of the bathroom stalls of the girl's room, trying desperately to not cry as there was other girls still in there. It hurt. Every word Adrien said to her hurt like coals on her heart. Tikki tried to console her, but she had to keep her voice a whisper, and there was little she could really say. This was the worst thing that could have happened.

"Marinette?" It was Alya. "What happened? What did he say??"

She was too broken up to actually reply, just remained sitting on the back of the toilet holding her head, trying to figure out what to do, desperately wanting to be alone.

But Marinette was not going to get that privilege. There was a few gasps coming from the girls in the bathroom, something she didn't take note of at first, but her broken heart called the akuma right to her. Pressing herself into the corner was not stopping it. She couldn't swat it. She watched with horror as it grew close to her face.

"Marinette! You have to run!" Tikki squeaked. And that was just what she did.

"Run!" Marinette yelled as she dodged the black butterfly and threw the stall door open. "Run! Get away from it!"

The girls all jumped back from her, Alya nearly knocked to the ground as her friend rushed past and out the bathroom door, and they all recoiled or screamed at the sight of the akuma flitting after Marinette.

"D-don't be afraid of it!" Alya yelled after. But there was little good that would do right now, Marinette was far too upset.

Chat had opened the skylight and was poised to try sneaking in as he thought he finally found where 'Adrien' had gone, but the commotion that exploded in the courtyard took his attention, his heart sinking when he saw why.

"No..."

Marinette just kept yelling for people to get out of the way, to run, all the while trying to outrun the butterfly herself and lead it away from the school. She vaulted benches, dodged around pillars, and in one mighty feat jumped the whole of the school's stairs to land with minimal damage as she rolled and tumbled into the parked car there. She had no time to check if she was okay, the terror kicked in at the sight of the butterfly coming and she sprinted off once again.

If she could manage to get enough distance and find a place to hide, she might be able to transform and purify it before it caused any damage. That as if she could hold herself together long enough during the whole process.

"Don't be afraid!" came a shout. Next thing she knew Chat Noir was there, and not just caught up with her, but he hooked a tight arm around her and the neighborhood around her zipped by and below. In just a few moments he had carried her off to some place, leaving the akuma flitting along, now faltering as its target's aura was no longer detectable.

Hawk Moth was quite displeased, cursing Chat Noir for interfering, and although he could wait for the akuma to find out where Marinette had gone, he directed his akuma right back to Lila.

_"You're plan failed! Chat Noir is already here and intervening."_

She looked worried, having been standing to the side watching the commotion.

"I'm sorry, Hawk Moth. I don't know what went wrong..."

_"This time, you are doing things my way."_

"Yes, Hawk Moth..." And with that, a new plan of action is taken.

 

Chat had carried Marinette some blocks away from the school and brought them to rest atop a flat roof where he could see all around.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting Marinette down. She ended up sitting with her back to a vent housing and he knelt before her with worry and care.

At first she nods, only breathing hard from being out of breath. But as the emotions are still there, and start to come back to the forefront of her mind, she begins sniffling and trying to hide her face from him.

"Marinette. What happened?" He ended up sitting down to try and look into her face, tilting his head in his silly way, a hand has never left her shoulder and she's starting to shake.

** [[A.N.: I think this would be a fantastic time in the story as a whole for Adrien (as Chat Noir) to learn of Marinette's crush on him (completing the balance of this love-square.) After hearing what the false-Adrien said to her, he would have to distance himself and comfort her as a true friend, and it would give Marinette yet another reason to appreciate Chat as an individual with more than one dimension. Then later on, as true Adrien, try to patch things up, but not act upon the knowledge he learns here and just kind of ignores it for a time, because: "If I reject her NOW after all of this, it would be worse, and that's not fair." And he wants her to build up the courage to tell him herself, and hopefully by then he'll have figured out his own issues. But we all know the show's writers love to keep sunshine-boy in the dark, so that's not going to happen this EP and I'll write on with that fact in place. #furious I'll touch more on this at the end.]] **

She's refusing to talk, just turning her face more and more from him, getting her to turn her eyes on him only after using the back of his hand to gently take some of the tears off her one cheek.

All he knows is he saw the fake him with her. He's furious inside that his friend is crying. But he has the kindest look for her.

"It's going to be okay."

"Thank you, Chat Noir..." she managed to get out and gradually let her face turn away. "But you should have let me get akumatized. Now someone else will, and it will have been all my fault..."

He then lifted her chin to make her look at him again. "None of this is your fault." She didn't seem convinced. "There may have been an akuma following you, but I think there is another at play right now."

Her eyes grew and she blinked tears away. "You mean there's two?"

He nodded. "Tell me, is there two students at your school that look just like Adrien Agreste?"

Nothing else could have broken her out of her despair than hearing such a question. "What? No. There is ONLY Adrien..." she replied and started to stiffen up. "What... are you saying?"

"Well, I had suspicions something was wrong, and while observing I saw two boys that looked identical in two different parts of the school," he said. Of course, he knew there was only one Adrien walking on the grounds at that point in time. "Actually, I think I saw you talking with one of them..."

She started to hold her head as the pieces started clicking together. Two Adrien's sounded like a dream come true, but in this case it turned out to be a nightmare. "I... I was..."

"I wouldn't believe anything he said," Chat stated. "Not till I figure out what is going on. Okay?"

She seemed unsure, but nodded. He smiled at her with those green cat-eyes of his.

"You'll see," he went on to say. "Everything will be fine in the end. Just keep positive. That is what you are known for, isn't it?" He then gave her a wink.

She couldn't help the smile as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"If there that is the case, you should probably go and find the akuma," she said. "I'm sure Ladybug will be coming to join you soon."

He nodded. "Would you rather I take you back to the school or take you home?"

"You... you can just leave me here... You should hurry and find out where the akuma went."

He just gave her an odd smile. "I'm not leaving you up here."

And so, he scoped her up and zipped them off to her house where she would be safe, getting a hug and a thank you from her before going off to put a stop to this copy cat.

Once he was far enough away, Tikki came out of hiding. "He hardly has to try hard to show people he cares."

"Yeah, underneath all that macho ego of his, Chat Noir really is a wonderful guy," Marinette replied. "I'm really happy to call him a friend. But we need to go, Tikki. If there is an impostor Adrien, we need stop them before they do any more damage!"

"Marinette, are you going to be okay?" Tikki asked. "You're going to have to face your crush after all that happened."

"I'll be okay, Tikki. I should have known it wasn't him, there's no way he could be that cruel. And no way am I going to fall for it again. I can tell who the real Adrien is even if he wore a mask! Spots on!"

 

[[cutting back into a quick synopsis.]] Chat Noir is now lost as to where to start. He lost track of the akuma, his clone, the school was in such disorder finding out if either were still here was not going to be easy. But a distraction lures him in, it's Lila, and although he's wary of her from what happened before, he's put off guard just enough to have her use her power on him.

But this time around he's trying with everything he has to not pass out, to not let this fake-Chat Noir have the advantage while as he swoons. But Ladybug shows up, and Chameleon sees there isn't a chance to take Chat Noir's ring right now, goes to use the narrow window of opportunity she has over power LB.

Chameleon has enough hate towards LB to dare to use the Cataclysm power with the intent to just destroy LB without intention to take the earrings, turning this into a battle to the death, and fortunately the real Chat has come out of his stupor and joined the fight. It's the Copycat episode all over again as they fight and tumble about on the Eiffel Tower. Now free to breath a moment, LB uses her Luck Charm and once she knows which is the real Chat, the fight will end shortly after when they figure out what the item is that Lila's akuma is hiding in.

Lila is normal again, but obviously furious, and they start to lecture her, asking her why she's the way she is, why she was trying to ruin Adrien Agreste's image, and that her actions are only causing harm to herself. No one wants to be friends with a liar, and they learn something key about her backstory as to why she is the way she it. It will be the start of a Lila's redemption story, a huge turning point for her.

Obviously, LB is going to have to leave before Chat, who takes Lila back to school, and maybe it's this conversation he has with her that gives her a change of heart to come clean and try something new with her life.

 

It's now second half of the day, things are back to normal after everything that went on, Marinette is at her locker talking with Alya, who is trying to shake out of her what happened when Adrien pulled her away to talk. And of course, it's during this time that Adrien enters the locker room and approaches them.

"Marinette?" he opens with nervously. "Can I, talk with you?"

She involuntarily reacted by backing away, looking like a scared puppy.

Seeing her react like that cut Adrien to the core, and Alya instantly went into protective mode.

"You have a lot of nerve!" she growled and put herself between them and kept getting into his personal space, making him back up into a bench. "I don't know what you said to her, but if you think you can just come back for another round, you have another thing coming to you and your pretty face!"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about!" he declared, shrinking back as much as he could as he held his arms up defensively. She was now towering over him as he was forced to sit down on the bench or trip right over it and crash on the other side.

"My foot you don't!"

"Alya!" Marinette came to his rescue and tried to pull her friend off him. "This isn't going to help."

"He hurt you and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

"Alya, stop!" Marinette then managed to push her friend back. "I want to hear what he has to say..."

"Well, so do I," Alya stated with a stamp of her foot. She crossed her arms and shot lasers at him with her eyes.

Adrien slowly got up, afraid something more was going to happen, and turned to Marinette.

Despite the talk she gave herself knowing the Adrien this morning was fake, Marinette couldn't help but flinch as they looked at each other. He saw the hurt in her eyes. It killed him inside.

"Marinette... I don't know what happened," he said. "Every one I talked to said I had said something to you. But I honestly don't know what... All I know is I woke up on the floor in the locker room and the school was in chaos because of an akuma..."

She, as Ladybug, knew that sounded right. But Marinette was still struggling with it all, even with the heartbroken expression he had.

"I'm really sorry," he went on to state. "I don't know what else I can say. If I really did say something that hurt you, I hope you can forgive me... I don't want to lose your friendship, Marinette. It means so much to me."

Alya wasn't the only one standing around watching them, she looked bitter as she tried to keep her tongue bit, but at the same time wanting this to be true. Marinette studied him long and hard before her blue eyes teared up, but looking relived.

She then stepped forward and hugged him around his chest, catching everyone including him by surprise. "I don't want to lose your friendship either, Adrien," she said, her head pressed to his chest. "I forgive you."

He drops the bag on his shoulder to hug her back, getting a "awww" from everyone watching, and thus both gain a dusting of blush on their cheeks.

"Thank you," he says. "You truly are an awesome friend." And looks down at her with genuine joy as they stand apart. He was hesitant as he opened his mouth again. "I... do want to ask what it was I said though..."

She grimaced before starting to laugh and wave it off. "You know, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget the whole thing happened."

"I kind of feel like I already have," he said with some embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck and then his head as it did hurt from the events of the day.

"We'll... talk later then," she offered. That seemed good enough.

End. Except maybe Hawk Moth decided Lila is not worth his time anymore after seeing her use Adrien. He's a horrible man and terrible father, but Adrien's well being is a priority and protecting Adrien's image is also a selfish way of protecting his own. Don't need no son of his breaking hearts and giving the Agreste name a bad rep. Nope. Nope.

 

 


	2. After Chameleon Airs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should go without saying, but if you didn't see Chameleon this is PURE Spoiler! Save your self and turn back now till you can see it for yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching the Chameleon episode, and I'm quite surprised at how many things I got correct, although via different circumstances building up to them. What I think I'll do is write a short synopsis of how the episode went and **bold the bits I was correct about** _[while adding my personal comments with brackets.]_

**Marinette was running late to class, when she got there she found the seating arrangements had changed.**

Turned out Lila had made an excuse and got everyone to switch things around so she could sit in front with Adrien.  And Marinette was glared at because she asked the fair question of "why she had to sit in back," and Lila just over dramatized her guilt for complicating things.

_[I loved how Adrien was willing and happy to switch with Mari, thinking she had similar reasons as Lila to sit in front.  And also how obvious it is he's uncomfortable when Lila is flirting/touching with him.  Most of the time it feels like boy's are shown to just accept/like the creepy attention, but Adrien is real in the sense that he can dislike it regardless of "being a model and thus should be use to this treatment," just like any girl can dislike the advances of a boy.  I just wish they would have had him make a statement about it so she would stop!]_

_[And the heck!  With how little drama there was I thought Chloe was absent that day from class, but watching the scene a second time she was sitting there like every other  smiling, happy student in every shot, WTH!? TRULY OOC!  Seriously though, it would have been one more VA for a minimal part they would have paid for, and she wouldn't have added anything to the story, so I can see why they tried to sweep her under the rug.  Chloe VS Lila needs to happen though.]_

We then get to see for the first time the cafeteria of the school where most of the kids get lunch, there Lila is working more of her magic, and Marinette gets to talk with Alya and Nino how she thinks Lila is lying.  They don't really believe her and Mari goes to an extreme and ugly length to trick Lila in exposing herself.  This backfires, gets everyone there legitimately and rightfully glaring at Mari this time, and she leaves to vent in the bathroom.  But Lila comes to talk to her and **they end up in a tiff which becomes war.** Marinette then sulks in the stall, furious and is suddenly aware of the Akuma coming for her when Tikki Spots it.

Meanwhile, Lila runs into Adrien and they strike up a conversation, and here he himself confronts her about the lying, but in the best possible way.  Stating he's willing to be friends, help her with the school work she missed, and just encourages her to be upfront with him, lying wasn't going to do anything but harm friendships.  _[I love him.  I could cry.  He is a much better person than me.  Writers finally gave him a shining moment!]_   This pisses her off and she tells him off before leaving, and he STILL calls after with one last attempt to be her friend. _[f-f-f-FRICK! TAT]_

Tikki motivates Mari to be confident and calm down, which works, confusing HawkMoth.  But he senses Lila and so the akuma goes to seek her out who makes a joyful deal with him.

Lila confronts Adrien again, **thanking him for being sweet and uses that moment to use her new power.**   **She then hides his body.**  

Lila then goes and causes a great deal of trouble, using Adrien's image to mess with Nino and ruin their friendship _[Like.  WHAT?  THE! F-!  WHY?!?]_   And makes a big show of it before announcing he (Chameleon) is going to be at the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette turns into Ladubug with intent to catch the akuma before it does any harm, seeing the way Adrien acted and chases after him, and they end up in their Adrien vs Ladybug fight there.  Meanwhile, Adrien wakes up as the spell wears off _[I laughed way too much at Plagg, that scene totally was IC,]_ and **Plagg informs him Lila smooched him, put him to sleep, and Adrien realizes she must have been akumatized, transforming and goes off to find her.**

Having lost the Fake-Adrien _[Fakien? Fakrien?]_ Ladybug is looking everywhere and almost gets tricked when Chameleon takes a different identity for distraction, but Chat takes the smooching blow.  **Chat is now taking a cat nap, and Chamelon had turned into him,** but is so determined to get at LB that Chameleon **leaves him** to follow her to the Tower again. _[I said it would be for some dumb reason she doesn't take the ring off his sleeping body!]_

They fight, LB works out a plan, saves herself, defeats Chameleon _[I first laughed then shriek in horror CAUSE LILA SHOULD BE DEAD!  Dead three times over with how she goes about it! OMG WHY!?! #nightmarefuel]_ And upon purifying the Akuma learns it was Lila and tried to be the better person and make peace with the girl.  Spoiler alert: Lila's mouth says yes, but her soul said NO, and Hawk Moth is all"I like this girl."

Back at school, break is nearly over, Lila is telling everyone about how LB saved her and throwing in more lies.  Marinette is sitting close by looking for ammo, and is stopped by Adrien when she's about to expose Lila to the whole group.  Again, our Sunshine is a man of wisdom and convinced Marinette to reconsider, that exposing her isn't going to fix her but make things worse right now, and Mari ends up agreeing with him. _[;-; I just want to HUG whoever it was that scripted Adrien's part.]_

Classes resume, Marinette happily goes back to her seat in the back, and seeing her, Adrien decides to sit with her, congratulating her on being the better person.  _[*writer can no longer finish this review, her heart just exploded.  Thanks for reading!*]_

_[Nope!  Nope... *crawls back* I'm -cough- good...]_

Role call happens, Marinette then fails to hear her name being called by the teacher cause she's in lala land, and is brought to sit in front with Lila, who then is like "IT'S A MIRACLE!  My hearing is restored!" just to go and sit in back with Adrien.  And a whole WTF moment ensures, cause all the students now ask to changes seats like it's a fricken game of musical chairs!  Returning to how they use to sit, except now, I guess, it's Marinette and Alya in front with Adrien and Nino directly behind?!?  Tell me this episode wasn't for the soul purpose to switch them around for some future plot! _[*starts foaming at the mouth*]_

Episode ends with Lila confronting Marinette, making an empty threat to try and bully her again, but Marinette just smiles cause she doesn't gives a crap, leaving Lila furious.

_Fin_

_[*And now the writer can return to bleeding to death from heart-exploded-from-feels syndrome*]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I predicted about 10 points correctly, which is- strange! 11 if you count the fact that in a way, there was a tender Adrinette exchange that bettered their friendship. Feels weird to get more than one thing o.o
> 
> #HamsterAU - Seriously, there is going to be something about this! This is what, the THIRD time a hamster has shown up as the object of their fantasy-future?! I can't wait to see a moment in later episodes when a fellow student shows up with their new pet hamster, and both Marinette and Adrien start fawning over it. And when the topic of names comes up they both blurt out the SAME NAME! IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! _YOU READ IT HERE FIRST!_
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope it was entertaining. Feel free to leave your comments, thoughts, and the predictions you had that did/didn't come true. Would love to discuss :D

**Author's Note:**

> After the actual episode comes out, I might make comments at the end of this, or just outright write my own take on it in full just because. We'll see. I'm super excited none the less!
> 
> I still stand by the idea that I think Adrien should learn that Mairnette has a crush on him AS CHAT NOIR, much like how Marinette learned Chat's feeling for LB. It would just be so good (if actually done right) and force some character growth. If they did it and he talks with her giving the "I just want to be friends, there's this girl I work with..." speech, when she isn't the one that puts for the effort to just finally tell him herself, all in the one episode, I'm going to flip tables.
> 
> I also predict that this will be the last of Lila. She's caused enough trouble, I think she'll be discarded because she's blown her cover (Or maybe I really want this cause I hate Lila and I'm salty and have personal experiences with pathological liars that straight up lied to groups of friends and pitted them together into an all out war cause she could?? /EndRant)


End file.
